Saving Korra
by Crazy Cowgirl Cassie
Summary: Korra can't remember who she is and is czptured by gangs which an older mako is the leader of. Season one of the show did happen, the i love you, everything but Korra can't remember. Makorra.


Saving Grace.

The damp smell of smoke and tobacco lit the air in the club as the disgusting, dank air swirled around the patrons. Drinks were passed around and the band roared to life suddenly. A choppy beat played as the girl was shoved out on stage. She looked vaguely familiar to the crime boss. Her clothes clung to her skin, what was left of them anyway. She was down to her snow white wrappings.

Mako watched her, knowing that he knew her from before he became the ringleader of this circus called the triple threat triads. The coffee skinned beauty struggled against the chain wrapped around her wrists. Fire ripped and tore from her feet as she spun and lashed out at the men around her. Her chest heaved and she gave a strangled cry as the chain was pulled and she fell forward.

A jet of flame released from Mako's fist. "Enough" she glared up at him staring almost through him with her cerulean blue eyes. "Take her to the holding cells." The men catcalled and whistled as she was dragged off stage. She screamed and cursed them all in her ancient language.

Those eyes, so familiar. They were like the eyes of his old teammate Korra. I _wonder where she is now . _Surely she was married and had a family by now, and surely she had forgotten all about him.

Korra was thrown into a cell of the side of the triad headquarters with very little natural light. She fell into the far wall smashing her head against the smooth metal.

Korra cried for hour, eventually the door cracked open. One shining golden eye peered into the darkness of her cell. She heard the faint sound of the metal door opening farther. "Who's there?" she asked through gritted teeth through the pain in the back of her mind, too distracting to speak properly. An all-too familiar voice rang from the entrance. "The more appropriate question would be who are who?" Mako leaned against the solid doorframe. A small flame flickered to life in his palm, illuminating her cell. "Who are you water girl?" She spat at his expensive shoes. "Never tell you. You're a monster." He turned on his heel and left leaving her in the darkness of her cell.

She waited and waited, she didn't know what for. Nothing happened and no one came. The strange man with the gold eyes never came back.

_Who is she?_ He felt like he knew her. But how could he know her. He had to know for sure who she was even if it killed him to find out. Maybe she would be friendlier tonight.

The door slid open with ease as he snuck into the cell. He was carrying a white, fluffy pillow with him. She sat against the wall, as far from the door as her chains permitted. Her breath caught in her dry throught as the moon glittered against the cold metal tiles in her cell. The door moved and silently slid back into place revealing the tall firebender with the soft gold eyes and the familiar voice.

He turned, revealing a fluffy white thing clasped under one of his arms. She sat curled in the shadow of the far wall. He saw her predatory gaze with her eyes gleaming brightly in the moonlight, staring at him from her place at the shadowed wall. He leaned against the wall across from her. "What's your name?" he asked her quietly. "I just want to know." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I can't help you if I don't know who you are." She shook her head again. "I can't tell you." He looked at her and felt a twinge of pity for the girl. "Why can't you tell me your name?" Mako asked with more curiosity. "I can't remember." Mako slid the pillow next to her and reached into his pocket to bring out a plastic water bottle which he put gently on the pillow. And he then reached around to what seemed to be the clasp of his cloak and undid it. He wrapped it around the girl gently. "I'm sorry." Her eyes softened and she faintly smiled. "Why are you so kind to me?" she asked reverently. His face softened. "I don't like seeing people hurt, and you remind me of a girl that I love." She was quiet for a minute. "Do you mind if I ask you who she is?" Mako nodded his head slightly. "Her name is Korra; my name is Mako by the way." Her eyes glowed on the dark. "Thank you, for everything. Goodnight Mako."

They met like this for months and her memories started to come back. The first to come back was a memory of probending. "Mako?" He turned his head to face her from where they both sat against the wall. "Yes?" she sighed. "Do the words Probending and Fire Ferrets ring any bells for you?" He turned his body to face her. "Why?" She closed her eyes and winced at the stabbing pain in the back of her skull. "I can remember training with two guys, brother's I think." Mako nodded. "Do you remember any more details about the brothers?" He tried to feign disinterest but failed miserably. "I think the younger one's name is Bolin. And the older one, He has the same name as you." His amber eyes were wide, "How old are you?" Without missing a beat she answered. "twenty five." His mind flew through the calculations. "the younger one had a pet fire ferret." She was the same age as Korra. "I know your name now." He grasped her shoulders in a tight hug. She was stiff in his embrace. "Korra can you remember me?" Her eyes were wide and roved around the dark space. She held her breath until he let go and his face fell. "Why did you leave me?" her question was sudden and to the point. He didn't know what to say for once. "You said months ago you loved Korra. If I'm Korra then why did you leave me?" His face fell and she winced at memories as they began to come flooding back. There were pictures of his face flooding her mind, from when they first met until now. "You kissed me, told me that you loved me and you left not even a year later!" Mako stared at her in shock, his mouth hanging open slightly. "I couldn't be with you anymore." Her bright eyes dimmed. "Am I that horrid?" "No it wasn't because of you, you amazing, beautiful, silly girl." It was Korra's turn to be shocked at his exclamation. The chains on her bare wrists rattled dully. "I love you Korra."She scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. She sighed. "I wish you never left." The triads all but forgot about the exotic girl locked in her cage like a bird. No one but Mako remembered her. No one searched for her anymore. She was dead to the world; she was content to see him every day and night. She was grateful to have someone to talk to. He still took her breath away even after all that had happened. He hated that he couldn't set her free. He hated that she was kept all alone. He hated the chains that bound her. And he hated himself.

He found the key in a crevice beside the cell. The chains fell away. He removed them while she slept, the least he could do for her. At least she could move properly now. Even if he couldn't set her completely free.

The Moon shone on the floor of her cell as she woke up. The cool metal of the chains was gone, surely this had something to do with him, with Mako. Memories were coming back steadily. The moment when he disappeared most prominent in her mind. He broke her heart and was away in the shadows before she could blink. He sat with her for hours every night, making sure she was alright. "Korra? Are you awake?" his voice sounded outside the door. "I'm awake" Mako slipped into the cell quietly. "Tonight you are going to get out of here." Her eyes lit up. "Really out of this cell?" He nodded "not only that but you are never going to have to come back here again, neither am I." Korra stood quickly and quietly. "What are we waiting for then?"

**A/N : should I write more for this?**


End file.
